Kakichoco
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Kou (倖) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = her blog and twitter |officialjapname = 柿チョコ |officialromajiname = Kakichoco |officialnameinfo = |aka = 葉月透子 (Hazuki Toko) |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 7204562 |mylist1 = 14842980 |mylist1info = covers |mylist2 = 15440431 |mylist2info = chorus |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co86904 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = UCC0DkpMQ4pO7JiyjS70PJ6Q |partner = Wotamin, Vivienne, Kazukin, Hinketsu Ouji}} |WEgaEy4hAXY}} Kakichoco (柿チョコ) is an with a solid strong mid-range voice. She is thought to have a versatile singing style, which is also displayed through the wide range of genres of songs she covers; pop, ballad, rock, hard rock, jazz and even more. She started covering songs in 2008, making her one of the older utaite, as that she frequently collaborates with other utaite from that time, such as Wotamin or Vivienne, but at times she would also do self-duets such as her "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" . Her most popular cover is "Senbonzakura" with over 900K views as of June 2014. She has collaborated with Studio GUIANA under the name Hazuki Toko in a few songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on November 30, 2011) # EGOIST with Vivienne (Released on December 31, 2011) # (January 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Unlimited (Released on September 12, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # EGOIST II with Vivienne (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 2, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on July 16, 2014) # Shape of Love (Released on August 17, 2014) # CONTINUE (Released on October 26, 2014) # (Released on December 23, 2015) # Elemental Tree (Released on December 31, 2016) # Surprise Ticket (Released on December 31, 2016) }} Collaboration Units * Kakiless with the producer Powerless List of Covered Songs (2008.09.25) # "Cradle of Destiny" (2008.11.04) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kakichoco and Hinketsu Ouji (2008.11.27) # "Yanderenka" (2008.12.02) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" 　(When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.27) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2009.01.17) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.03) # "Yumemiru Kotori" feat. Kakichoco and Hinketsu Ouji (2009.02.14) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.22) # "Migikata no Chou" -Rin ver.- (2009.04.11) # "Ichiren Takushou" (2009.05.30) # "Cantarella" feat. Kakichoco and Dasoku (2009.06.02) # "BossDeath" (2009.06.13) # "Drive Life" (2009.07.14) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.08.18) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.19) # "Jiko Ken'o" (2009.08.22) # "Yume Zakura" feat. Kakichoco and Valshe (2009.08.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Kakichoco, Mi-chan and Otane (2009.09.06) # "World is Mine" -retake- (2009.09.25) # "Tsuki Yoru no mori" (2009.10.19) # "Yokkyuu Fuman Machi" (2009.11.20) # "Kinkuma Blues" (2009.12.12) # "Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.16) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kakichoco, H+ero, Wataame, Kuripurin, Guriri, Komeru and Soraru (2009.12.24) # "Little Wings" (2010.01.26) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Kakichoco and Wotamin (2010.03.01) # "sugar sweet nightmare" (2010.03.29) # "Catastrophe" feat. Kakichoco and Kazukin (2010.03.29) # "Albino" (2010.04.11) # "Marygold" (2010.05.26) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Jiku" feat. Kakichoko, Chao, Shuiro, Chachako, Taihaku and A24 (2010.06.17) # "Monochroact" (2010.06.28) # "Passionate squall" feat. Kakichoco, Wataame, Vivienne, Montea and Reji (2010.06.28) # "Ruru Majikaru☆ Rukaru Kahoi!" (2010.07.18) # "Dive'N'Arrive" (2010.07.24) # "Never" feat. Kakichoco and Wotamin (2010.08.04) # "What's up Guys?" feat. Kakichoco and A24 (2010.08.22) # "_theBlue" (2010.09.19) # "MIDI MASTER!!" (2010.09.25) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (2010.09.25) # "Knife" feat. Kakichoco, Ten and Vivienne (2010.10.04) # "Specification" 　(2010.10.24) # "Hikaku Taishou" (2010.11.13) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.28) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Neri no Hoshizora" feat. Kakichoco and Hinketsu Ouji (2010.12.20) # "Leia" (2011.01.11) # "speed" (2011.02.04) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kuripurin, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "If" (2011.03.21) # "Hakugin no Aeria" (2011.04.14) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" feat. Kakichoco and Kazukin (2011.04.24) # "Sacred Secret" (2011.05.31) # "The Servant Of The Moon" (2011.06.10) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.06.28) # "Last Effect" (2011.08.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.19) # "twitter" (2011.12.15) # "Cage" (2012.02.16) # "Aspirin" (2012.03.18) # "Anna ni Issho Datta no ni" (2012.04.20) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" feat. Kakichoco, Emilio, Kaito, Yuikonnu, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Matsushita (2012.05.01) # "Invisible" feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.05.12) # "Senko⇔Frustration" (2012.06.20) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin and Vivienne (2012.07.04) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Kakichoco, Hanatan, Pokota, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) feat. Kakichoco, Vivienne and Wotamin (2012.08.29) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat. Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Kakichoco, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.12.01) # "Ao" (2012.12.28) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.01.18) # "rusty" (2013.02.19) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.03.03) # "FINAL Judgment" (Original with ODOROOM) (2013.03.27) # "Bokura no Kokoro" (Our Hearts) (2013.03.31) # "Meishou Romance" (2013.06.06) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Kakichoco, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "shake it!" Feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2013.08.09) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.27) # "Hana wa Sakuragi, Hito wa Kimi" (2013.09.25) # "Koshitantan" (2013.11.09) # "Devil's Way" feat. Kakichoco and Kazukin (2013.11.17) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Kakichoco, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "Kyouki Ranbu" (2014.01.17) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Matsushita and Kakichoco (2014.03.05) # "Story" (2014.03.21) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali and Vivienne (2014.04.18) # "Mousou 〆 Question" (Original with ) feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2014.04.23) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.29) # "Story" feat. Kakichoco and Hanatan (2014.08.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.08.31) # "letter song" (2014.09.25) #"EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. Kakichoco, eclair, luz, Glutamine, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto and Rishe (2014.12.25) # "Lambda" (2015.02.23) # "Shangri-La Shower" (Love Live! song) feat. Ayaponzu＊, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2015.05.16) # "Dearest" (2015.05.30) # "words" (2015.06.27) (as Hazuki Toko) # "Sayonara no oto" (2015.12.07) (as Hazuki Toko) # "Connecting" ∞　14 kinds of personalitie feat. rairu, Yuuto, Kakichoco, Che:Sakurai, Yukimura., Omaru, Lawsei Light and eclair (2012.12.12) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. nero, Yuuto and (chorus) Akatin, Ikasan, Kakichoco, Shinan, SILVANA, Mary, Yumeko (2016.01.19) # "Angelic Angel" (Love Live!) feat. Ayaponzu*, *nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2016.02.05) # "BURNING" (2016.03.16) # "Suji" (2016.04.29) # "Sen'nou" (Brainwashing) feat. Yurin and Kakichoco (2016.05.14) # "Kimagure Mercy" (Whimsical Mercy) (2016.06.03) # "Barbed Eye" (2016.07.14) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of the Pirate F) feat. eclair, Matsushita, Kakichoco, che:Sakurai, and nero (2017.02.01) # "Yume no Tobira" (The Door of Dream) feat. Ayaponzu*, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu, and eclair (2017.02.19) # "Making Love 90'S" feat. Kakichoco and eclair (2017.03.17) # "Watashi ga Koi wo Shiru Hi" (The Day When I Know Love) (2017.05.10) # "ARROW" (2018.05.03) # "Yuiitsu, Ai no Uta" (The One and Only, Love Song) feat. eclair, che:Sakurai and Matsushita (2018.09.15) # "Akuyaku ni Kiss Scene o" (Kiss the Villain) (2018.12.17) }} Discography For ANFLA albums see here For Kihenzu albums see here |track1title = Hiraishin |track1info = (Vivienne) |track1lyricist = YuuyuP |track1composer = YuuyuP |track1arranger = |track2title = Vanished Words |track2info = (Kakichoco) |track2lyricist = AO |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Aerial Agitator |track3info = (Vivienne) |track3lyricist = , Vivienne |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = |track4title = Corruption Garden |track4info = (Kakichoco) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Caz |track4arranger = |track5title = Leave me alone |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = emon |track5composer = emon |track5arranger = |track6title = Sasayaku Kagerou |track6info = (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = One Chance |track7info = (Vivienne, Kakichoco) |track7lyricist = LiveP |track7composer = LiveP |track7arranger = }} |track1title = shake it! |track1info = (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track1lyricist = emon |track1composer = emon |track1arranger = |track2title = Hitorinbo Envy |track2info = (Kakichoco) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = koyori |track2arranger = |track3title = Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen |track3info = (Original) (Vivienne) |track3lyricist = YuuyuP |track3composer = YuuyuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Airen=Temptation |track4info = (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Yairi |track4arranger = |track5title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = yukkedoluce |track5arranger = |track6title = Infinitesimal |track6info = (Original) (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MuryokuP |track6arranger = |track7title = Telephone Juice |track7info = (Original) (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = }} |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu |track2info = (Vivienne) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Lambda |track3info = (Kakichoco) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Senbonzakura |track4info = (Vivienne) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Nijiiro Chouchou |track5info = (Kakichoco) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kagerou≒Variation |track6info = (Vivienne) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Gishinanki |track7info = (Kakichoco) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Ai×Ai Whistle |track8info = (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Odyssey |track1info = -inst- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Powerless |track2title = If |track2info = |track2lyricist = Powerless |track2composer = Powerless |track3title = Aspirin |track3info = |track3lyricist = Powerless |track3composer = Powerless |track4title = Sacred Secret |track4info = |track4lyricist = Powerless |track4composer = Powerless |track5title = Hopeful Wings |track5info = |track5lyricist = Powerless |track5composer = Powerless |track6title = Brella |track6info = |track6lyricist = Powerless |track6composer = Powerless |track7title = hypnoSpirA |track7info = |track7lyricist = Powerless |track7composer = Powerless |track8title = Vanity |track8info = |track8lyricist = Powerless |track8composer = Powerless }} Gallery -＊Re:Member ver.- llust. by 十五日 (Juugonichi) |kakichoco.png|Kakichoco as seen on her blog |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|From left to right: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne and EVO+ as seen in their cover of "Kimi ga Iru" |kakichoco-connecting-hellipa.png|Kakichoco as seen in "Connecting ∞ 14 kinds of personalitie" |Kihenzu.png|From left: eclair, Kakichoco, Matsushita, and che:Sakurai as seen in Kihenzu's debut album "Elemental Tree" }} Trivia * She got her name when she saw a chocolate persimmon seed in her house while she was uploading her first song onto Nico Nico Douga.Her Nico Nico Pedia article * She is 160 cm tall. External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Kihenzu